


Dada

by numbika



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: An unexpected conversation at the Patrician's Office.





	Dada

The door of the Patrician's office creaked open and Sir Samuel Vimes stepped in, holding his official helmet under his arms.

"Ah, Vimes" the ruler of Ankh-Morpork adjusted the stack of paper on his desk. "I have heard you successfully detained the band lead by a fellow named Bad-Dog. And if I read the report correctly you were able to return the animals to their owners. Marvelous job."

A certain silence enveloped the room, after a couple of seconds of waiting the Patrician looked up to the man standing before him. Vimes gaze was firmly fixed on one point, but it appeared that his thoughts were around an entirely different place.

"Commander?"

"Sir" the answer was not entirely from the Commander, it was more like an unconscious reflex.

"Vimes, is everything all right?"

His talking partner's expression slowly flowed into a warm smile.

The patrician cleared his throat and tried again.

"Vimes?"

"He said 'dada' to me, this morning."

The next moments was filled by the silence of fatherly love. The side of the Patricians mouth curled upwards slightly.

"Well then, congratulations Vimes. I'm sure you have something important to do. Don’t let me detain you any longer. You can go now."

The commander gave a salute, that was true, but he gave it to the imaginary point he was fixated on so far, and then promptly left. Due to the thud of the closing door, and his own state of fatherly bliss, he couldn’t hear the chuckling from the office behind him.


End file.
